Heart in the Village: Love Story in Two Generations
by thebloggerwholived
Summary: 2 Hogsmeade trips, from two different eras. James and Harry ask out Lily and Ginny in two very different, but very charming ways. Build up to their first Hogsmeade trips together. Oneshot.


'Gin! Hey, Ginny, hold up', called Harry, as he entered the deserted Gryffindor common room through the portrait hole and caught sight of Ginny slowly making her way towards the girls' dormitory. She turned around, her flaming red hair whipping through the air, and her eyes brightened at the sight of Harry, albeit to be immediately replaced by indignation. 'Where've you been?' Ginny demanded, her lips pursed, and her hands on her hips. 'I looked for you in the Great Hall, at the grounds, and even checked the dungeons to see whether Snape cursed you on your last Potions period, and you, Harry Potter were nowhere. Forgot that you promised to meet me, eh?' Ginny glared at Harry. 'See, I have half a mind to-' Ginny broke off as Harry wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into a deep, passionate kiss. He broke it off soon and mentally cheered for himself as he found that Ginny's eyes remained closed a tad bit longer than they normally did. 'Wow', whispered Ginny opening her eyes. 'Almost makes it worth the wait', she said, her voice still low, and Harry chuckled. 'Lucky that everyone is off making plans for tomorrow's Hogsmeade trip', he observed. 'So, are you gonna tell me what took you so late that you had to make that unsuccessful, though admittedly very pleasurable attempt to keep my mind off it?', said Ginny, pulling Harry down on the couch to sit beside her. 'Well, I was just checking the notice board'- began Harry, but Ginny broke him off. 'For three hours?' The scowl returned to her face. Harry was torn between annoyance and amusement. 'No, but I did do a lot of thinking over there', said Harry putting up a mock-thoughtful expression. Ginny elbowed him in the ribs. 'And, what did you think about?' Ginny asked, adjusting herself so that she was directly facing him. 'I thought about _us_ ', said Harry, looking at her. Though it was hard to say because of the fire, and Ginny's fiery red hair hanging by her cheeks, but Harry felt her blush at that word. Her eyes continued to gaze at Harry expectantly, and he smiled to himself a little before continuing. 'I thought about how the entire school knows that we are seeing each other, even though we haven't gone out yet, and about how everyone seems to have started debating where I would take you to on our next Hogsmeade trip, before I had barely gotten over the taste of your lips from our first kiss', said Harry, and Ginny giggled, blushing even more. 'And?' Ginny implored. 'Well, I just thought I'd put the debate to ease', said Harry, feeling his own cheeks go a little red. Ginny's eyes widened, as she looked into his. 'You mean, our first-' Ginny let the sentence hang. Harry's smile widened. For a moment they stayed like this before Harry's stupid grin faded a little. And then a little more. 'Um, Gin?' Harry enquired, dropping his face a little closer to hers to drive her out of her trance. It worked. In one quick motion, Ginny grabbed hold of his hair and pulled him towards her, one hand running through his back, as she enveloped his mouth in hers. Harry, expecting words, and caught a little surprised for a moment, kissed her back with just as much fervour, one of his hand on her cheeks, the other tracing her waist, forgetting that he was in the middle of the Common Room, forgetting that they were perhaps the most talked about couple in the entire school. All that mattered now was Ginny, and nothing could pull him away from her.

Except perhaps Ron.

'OY!' Ron yelled, making his way out of the dormitory, and Harry fell down from top of Ginny onto the ground and she nearly fell back on top of him. Brushing her messed up hair aside, she glared at her elder brother. But his attention was fixed on Harry, whose face was reddening by the moment, as he stood up, trying his best not to look at Ron's face, which he knew was reddening by the moment. 'When I said "not in public", what did you take that to mean?' Ron hissed at his best friend. 'Right, because you and Lavender wrapped up around each other going at it round the clock was what exactly?!' Ginny said glaring at Ron. His anger was instantly replaced by embarrassment. 'Well, I had to break that up eventually, didn't I?' Ron said quietly, falling down on the couch looking exhausted. 'Well, if it helps you, we weren't just snogging like animals without purpose', said Harry sitting down beside Ginny, still making sure there was enough space between him and Ron. 'Yeah, we just got carried away in the moment', said Ginny, smiling shyly at Harry. 'And what moment was this?' Ron asked, putting up an expression of disgust. 'Harry asked me out on a date for tomorrow's Hogsmeade visit' squealed Ginny, and it was evident that she couldn't have had kept it in anymore. Ron scowled. 'Took him long enough', Ron whispered, and turned around to identical glares from Ginny and Harry, and smiled inwardly. 'Wipe that smirk off, brother mine or I will Bat Bogey your dreams off', threatened Ginny mutinously. Ron yawned, apparently used to threat from his younger sister, but couldn't hide the apprehension in his eyes, something that was not lost on Ginny. Satisfied, she settled backwards, drowning herself in the couch. 'Which reminds me, now that I am going with Ginny, guess you and Hermione will be spending the day all by yourselves', said Harry, a huge grin appearing on his face. 'Alrighty then, anyone else hungry?' Ron asked loudly, making his way towards the portrait hole. 'The kitchens? Yeah, get some treacle tart for me' replied Harry, and still smiling to himself, buried himself in the couch beside Ginny. 'Sorry, didn't get that, the fire is crackling too loud', called back Ron, undoubtedly punishing him for his display of affection towards his sister, and the other reason. Harry sighed, and Ginny mirrored him. 'Well, that's a lost moment', she breathed out, before her eyes lit up again. 'Well, I'm gonna go upstairs and try to catch a good night's sleep', she said, kissing Harry. 'Big day tomorrow', she whispered in his ear before making her way up, a coy smile on her face.

* * *

' _Why has he not asked me yet_?' thought Lily, as she glanced up from her bubbling potion to look at James. Sure, there he was, laughing with Sirius and Remus, while Peter still struggled with his potion beside them. the Hogsmeade visit was scheduled for the next day, and ordinarily, James Potter would've had asked her thrice already, and gotten beat down of course. But this time, he hadn't and Lily had begun panicking. ' _Is he going with someone? Oh, God, is it Mary',_ thought Lily, absolutely terrified. Taking a huge breath, Lily tried to calm herself down. Mary was her friends, and even though she and James had been bonding a lot recently, she wouldn't have hidden something this big from her. Especially not when- _Especially not when what?_ Lily couldn't deny that James had matured a lot since his "randomly hexing people for his amusement", and had improved so much so, that there was a talk of him making Head Boy, seeing that he still was the best of their year. But that still didn't mean that Lily would fall head over heels for him. Hadn't she turned him down every single time he had asked her, which had been way too many times? But Lily couldn't deny that this time, she would've fallen down in his arms at the moment had he wanted to, had he asked her to. She stole a glance at him again. He was standing there, his heads down under Professor Slughorn's gaze, a smile still playing on his lips.

Yes. She would've said yes this time.

'Yeah, why hasn't he done it yet?' Alice whispered in Lily's ear. 'I don't know, and I am pan-' started Lily, but catching herself, all she could manage was a weak, 'I do not-' her voice trailed off. She couldn't deny it anymore. She turned to Alice, her eyes wide with anxiety. 'I want him to, Alice, and I would really say yes this time, why hasn't he done it?' Lily was in panic mode now. Alice smiled slightly. 'What?' Lily hissed, now getting angry. Was Alice finding amusement in her fright? 'Nothing, I just didn't think I'd see you so desperate for James Potter to ask you out' said Alice, her smile widening. Lily blushed deeply but had to smile a little herself. The bell announced the end of the class, and Lily's panic returned. _The day is nearly over, and he hasn't asked me out._

Lily let out a sigh. And then a determined look set upon her face. Time had come for some action. If she wanted James to ask her out, she had to find out why he hadn't done it already.

Her eyes fell towards James and his group. _Time to attack the weakest link_.

'Out with it, Pettigrew', threatened Lily. 'Who is James going out with?' Lily interrogated Peter, her wand at his face and him whimpering under her gaze. She had managed to corner him in an empty classroom. 'Tell me, or I WILL hex you', said Lily furiously, advancing on the plump boy. 'Threatening Wormtail', came a silky, sarcastic voice from behind her. 'I would've thought a little more of you Evans.' Lily looked at Peter, and sure enough, there was a little smile on his face. Lily cursed herself silently for her stupidity. _Of course, he is a marauder_. 'What do you want Black?' Lily asked turning around and found herself face-to-face with not only Sirius but Remus alongside him. Sirius cleared his throat awkwardly, his sneer fading. 'Well, Evans', began Sirius, but his voice trailed off as he looked at Remus. Lily's heart sank a little. 'We just wanted to let you know, without having James know that you know, that we know you want to go out with James', said Sirius and Peter frowned. Too many "know"s in one sentence for him to easily comprehend.

Lily crossed her arms haughtily. 'I was merely asking because I feared him not asking me out yet is a part of a prank, Blank, you should get any misconception you might ha-' Lily began to explain, but Sirius broke him off. 'James is going out with Ellen', said Sirius in one breath, as though saying it all quickly would make it easier.

Lily's mind went numb, and she lowered her wand without knowing what she was doing. Her eyes had widened to the size of saucers. She turned to Remus, knowing he would tell her if it was all a prank, but catching the apologetic look on his face, she felt tears form in her eyes.

'Good for him', she managed to croak out before rushing out of the classroom. She started running, lest someone see the Gryffindor prefect walking down the hallway with tears in her eyes. As she neared the second-floor corridor on the way to the Gryffindor common room, a strong pair of hands caught her around the waist. Lily would've screamed out had it not been for James' hand quickly blocking her mouth. Her eyes widened, and the unshed tears splashed on his hand. Slowly, after he was sure that Lily wouldn't scream, James removed his hand. Lily did stay silent for a moment, her breath coming in quick short gasps before her expression turned to that of fury. Seeing this, James placed his hand back on her mouth and winced as she started to struggle in his hold. 'Stop, Evans, stop for a moment. Stop, Lily, just stop.' Lily stopped struggling, partly surprised by the fact that James had said her real name. 'What do you want, Potter?' Lily asked, her emotions oscillating between anger and pain, as she remembered what James had done. 'Well, I want a lot of things, Evans. I want you to know what Sirius said was a lie. I want you to know that I am not going out with Mary. I want you to know that I did, in fact, organise all of that. I want you to know that you were indeed caught in a prank. I want you to know that Sirius, Remus and Peter are probably on their way to play another one on Snivellus right now unless Remus has convinced Sirius otherwise. I want you to know that it was not fun for me watching you struggle. I want you to know that those tear marks around your eyes are hell for me. I want you to know that there is no one else I'd rather take with me to Hogsmeade than you. And now that I know how much you are into me', said James bringing his face closer to hers, ' all I want is _you._ ' Lily's eyes flamed at his words. 'I am most certainly not into you, James Potter', said Lily, but her breathlessness betrayed her. James chuckled as he brought his face even closer to hers. Lily's eyes widened before flying shut. Her stifled protest turned into a moan as their lips met, and for that moment, Lily Potter, second-to-top of the year, house prefect, and the most disciplined girl in class, and James Potter, top of the year, captain of the in house Quidditch team, and the biggest troublemaker of the year melted into one. Lily clung on to James as though he were the last thing she had in the world, and James held her as though she were the single most precious being on the planet. They broke off and looked into each other's eyes. Lily's had tears in them, and James had a glint of- _guilt._

It wasn't lost on Lily. 'James, what did you do?' Lily asked slowly. But a loud yell from somewhere below her and the sound of Snape yelling after Sirius answered her question for her. She looked up at James. The next second she had started punching every single inch of James body she could get her hands on. James laughed and held her hands as easily as though she were a rag doll, and she struggled frantically, beginning to laugh herself. She stopped and looked up at James, and he looked down at her with passion in his eyes. 'I love you Lily Evans', whispered James. Lily's eyes watered again. 'I love you too, James', she whispered before burying her head in James' chest.

Wherever they went the next day, James and Lily attracted eyes towards themselves. Some looking out of shock, some happiness, some jealousy. But all they had in common was- they didn't get back any attention. For at that day, Lily Evans and James Potter had their eyes on only each other. No more stolen glances. Just exchanging looks and kisses and smiles they had passed on in all those missed chances. Nothing could ruin this moment for them.

Except perhaps Sirius.

James and Lily flinched as a bucket full of ice-cold water was emptied atop their heads. Next moment Sirius had yelled 'CONGRATULATIONS, my ladies!' at the top of his voice and ran off, with James closely at his heels, while Lily, Remus and Peter had doubled back laughing. From the ground, Lily looked up fondly at James running behind Sirius laughing his lungs out. At that moment, Lily knew she had found her Patronus memory.

* * *

Harry and Ginny ran away from Three Broomsticks as fast as they could. Having caught sight of Romilda Vane and Dean Thomas at either end of the pub, they had shed all plans of spending their time there and had turned back and left as fast as they could. They both stopped and, in a state of sheer fatigue, leaned over to the wall of an old, deserted, locked up store. Its walls had weathered down and it was in the state of ruins.

It was perfect.

Sitting down at the edge of the wall, away from all prying eyes, Harry and Ginny tried to catch their breaths. Then looking at each other, the two of them burst out laughing. They laughed till their stomachs hurt, and then laughed some more. As they stopped laughing, they met each other's eyes. As they figured that they would have to spend the entire day here if they wished to get the slightest of privacy, they had realised that their date was not going to be remotely like what they had expected. It was going to be just so much better.

Hidden behind the walls of an old, mouldy store, as Harry leaned on to Ginny, as their lips met, at that very moment, Ginny knew she had found her Patronus memory.


End file.
